Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{6}{3r} + \dfrac{1}{3r}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{6 + 1}{3r}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{7}{3r}$